Zatt
Zatt was a Nautolan male Jedi Padawan and a survivor of Order 66. He died in battle against the Dark Side Adept Tau Pei on Ilum during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Fallen Order Zatt and another group of Padawans traveled with Serra Keto through the Jedi Temple as the attack of the 501st Legion and Anakin Skywalker commenced upon the issueing of Order 66. They were succesful in preventing the Padawans from jumping into the battle and dieing needlessly. They traveled through the shadows of the Temple, being able to prevent the Clones from seeing them and they arrived at the site of a battle between the Jedi Temple Guard and the Clones. They entered a hidden hallway and like Gungi he was horrified when Petro and Byph gave themselves up in order to allow the others to escape. Zatt and Gungi followed Serra Keto through the hidden hallways of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant making their way to the Holocron Vaults. On their way there, Zatt was tempted to rejoin the battle against the Clones, defending their heritage, but Zatt made the level-headed decision to keep going on. Once in the Holocron Vaults, they gather some of the Holocrons worth to preserve for the future of the Jedi Order and of all the Padawans, Zatt is the least willing to join Serra to defend the Council Chambers. They then are ambushed by Clone Assassins, but they manage to disappear into the hidden exit and get to the lower levels of the Temple. Reign of the Galactic Empire The Death Hand II When Jada Bariss retook the Gathering trial, she came across the spot where Zatt recieved his own Kyber Crystal and overlooked it for a moment. It was later revealed that Zatt, along with his fellow Jedi Padawans Gungi and Katooni have actually survived Order 66 and were protecting Professor Huyang aboard the Crucible. Zatt was interrogating Bria Tharen together with Gungi and Katooni when Professor Huyang revealed that something or someone triggered one of the sensors outside. He joined Gungi outside and engaged the intruder, but found out the hard way that she was a seasoned Jedi. After being broken up by Katooni, they speak with their new friend about how they managed to survive Order 66 and escape Coruscant from the forces of the Galactic Empire. Zatt joined Gungi and Bria Tharen on a patrol on the outside through the direct surrounding of the Crucible, where they came across the remains of an old Jedi Temple. Fearing a cave in, they returned to the Crucible only to find out thanks to Jada Bariss that a MCR-80 Viper Probe Droid was following them. They were saved and hurried back to the Crucible. Zatt returned to the Crucible with the others as they knew now the Galactic Empire was on their tail. They powered the ship down to avoid detection but eventually got found out when they jumpstarted the ship and flew it away. It got shot down by the Star Destroyers in orbit and they were forced to split up with Zatt heading to the Jedi Temple with Huyang and Gungi and Bria Tharen. When they arrived here they were forced to meet the darkness within. Zatt, Gungi, Bria and Professor Huyang entered the Jedi Temple further and discovered a Jedi Meditation Chamber. Gungi and Zatt decided to use their connection to the Force and the amplification possibilities of the Chamber to reach out to Jada and Katooni. They succeeded and Jada and Katooni joined up with them within the Temple. They then made a plan to get off the planet, but it required them to defeat Tau Pei, the Dark Side Adept that had come there. After planning to draw him into the Temple, they all made their way outside to lure him in. He led Tau Pei through the canyons of Ilum together with Gungi and Jada Bariss. He got pretty bad hurt during one of the chases and they are saved by Bria Tharen and Jada, who collapse parts of the canyons on the chasers. They finally manage to lure him into the Jedi Temple where they engaged him once again. Within the circular room, he and Jada were the last ones standing not knocked out. When Tau Pei knocked Jada aside, Zatt gave a valiant stand on his own, but got disarmed and killed by the Dark Side Adept. His body was taken by Professor Huyang who handled it with care. After being taken to Alderaan, Zatt was given a Jedi Funeral by Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa, finally passing over to the Force.